A Navidad to Remember
by storyteller362
Summary: It's Navidad time in Avalor again as everyone does a secret Santa. Naomi pulled Elena, Gabe pulled Mateo, Mateo pulled Naomi and Elena pulls Gabe. What exactly do you get a teenage boy? Plus who gave her the mystery present?


**Title:** A Navidad to Remember

 **Rating** : K+ for some kissing under mistletoe.

 **Summary** : It's Navidad time in avalor as everyone does a secret santa. Naomi pulled Elena, Gabe pulled Mateo, Mateo pulled Naomi and Elena pulls Gabe. What exactly do you get a teenage boy? Plus who gave her the mystery present?

* * *

Mateo was going to go out and sing in the old square with his mom. Naomi was going to go out on the boats with her father. Elena spent the day at the palace eating and spending time with her family. She didn't know what Gabe's traditions were, though. Today it was only a couple of days until the Navidad and they weren't as busy. It was kind of nice actually as there was no creature or some kind of problem that needed to be addressed right away.

"You know last year we had a new tradition with the caroling," said Naomi as she thought of the parrada. She did her whale watching again the next day, though. "You think we'll be able to have a new one again this year?"

Elena looked at Gabe as if they would still start another parrada again. He shrugged smiling a little at her as he remembered it. The idea of caroling with her sounded a lot better than some of his normal traditions: stay home, eat, go to mass, eat, gift exchange, eat, celebrate his cousin's birthday, and did he mention eating?

Mateo looked at the fire before thinking about his own traditions. Everyone got to do one of their own the next day except for probably Gabe who had to work. Outside the temperature seemed to go down a bit enough for a fire to be light in every room. "We could all probably do something together."

"We could do a secret Santa," said Mateo as they gathered around the fireplace. Gabe added more wood as she sat closer to the fire. "We just pull one of our names out and we give a gift to that person. We don't tell that person and we reveal who we got when we give the gift on the Navidad."

Elena liked the idea as she smiled at him. A secret person she could give a gift to. She had an idea of what she could give Naomi if she pulled her name out. She would have to think about what she could give Mateo or Gabe. "I say we should do it a secret Santa could be really fun."

"Why not?" agreed Gabe. He had enough ideas for everyone in the room. If he wrote to his mother tonight he could get a halfway decent gift by the time the Navidad started. At least if he got Naomi or Elena. If he pulled Mateo, he would have to work quickly.

Naomi nodded along, "You're right that does sound fun. Thanks for the idea Mateo. We now all have navidad plans." Mateo flushed in pride as he gave them an idea as he got a piece of paper and ripped it up writing names on each slip then folding it. He could totally give something magical to each of them. Elena went and got a bowl from the kitchen to put the names in.

"So we'll each pull a name. If we pull our own put it back in," she said putting his slips of paper in the bowl and mixing it up. "Who wants to go first?"

"I will," sang out Naomi as Elena held the bowl over her head. She reached up and pulled out a folded piece of paper and opened it. _Elena._ Hmm, Elena what could Naomi give Elena that would be a good gift?

Quickly, Mateo reached up next as he pulled a name. Then quickly had to refold it since it was his own name. Then he pulled out a name that he thought for sure would be Elena's name. He had the perfect gift in mind. _Naomi_. Hmm, he thought, I guess I could use that same gift for Elena and give it to Naomi.

Gabe reached over and pulled out a name hoping that it wasn't his own. _Mateo._ Hmm, well a piece of jewelry was out of the question. He'd think of something eventually.

Elena pulled out a name hoping that she picked out Naomi. She wanted to give her a new ballgown since Mateo's wizard party. Naomi had insisted on that what she had was fine. This would be a perfect opportunity to do so. She found the last piece of paper looking at the name. _Gabe_. Oh great, she didn't know what he even liked.

"So we should have a gift by the navidad," said Mateo as he put Naomi's name in his pocket.

Hmm, thought Elena, she knew Gabe had the day off tomorrow. So she would take the opportunity to spy on him for a present idea. Not before asking Esteban or her abuelo for an idea at least. She went to bed that night with little to no ideas for Gabe before finding the men her family for a gift idea. It'd be the best way to see how a guy's mind would work.

Sure enough the next day, Esteban and her grandfather were talking just before the grand council meeting as she found them. Abuela was with them but off in her own little world. Naomi wasn't there to know about her secret Santa. That way Gabe wouldn't know as she walked up to her family for an idea, making sure no one was around.

"Esteban, abuelos, would you mind helping me with something before the grand council meeting?"

"Of course Elena, what can we do?" asked her abuelo as he leaned back in his chair. Abuela looked up at her interested in what was going on.

Elena thought about how to phrase this. She opened her mouth before closing it and thought again. What would Gabe like from me? What's a good gift for a boy? "Well, it's, what would a teenage boy want for navidad?" she asked seriously as Esteban gapped at her with his eyes wide. He could think of a thing or two that a teenage boy would want from his cousin. None of it was good things. He shared a look with his grandfather. "Naomi, Gabe, Mateo, and I are doing a secret Santa. I pulled Gabe's name and I'm not sure what to even give him." Elena looked glumly down at the floor. "I didn't think that it would be this hard."

"Maybe you could make something," said Francisco as they heard the footsteps of Naomi coming. They went back to talking about some kind of law and Elena sat down in her seat. Naomi came in wondering why everyone was there as she looked suspiciously at them. After the meeting Elena went to go find her flying friend. She'd get her gift idea and be able to spend some time with Skylar.

"Skylar, I need your help!" cried out Elena as she caught sight of her jaquin friend. He was flying near the castle with a bag of coconuts in his paws. She knew exactly what to give the jaquins this navidad.

"What's going on princess?" asked the yellow jaquin as he lowered himself down for Elena to ride on his back.

She climbed on describing what was going on and what she was going to do. Now would be the best time. "I'm doing a secret Santa with my friend. We drew names and we are giving each other gifts."

"Fun! What are you going to give?" asked Skylar.

Elena hesitated not sure if she should tell who she picked, then decided to tell him. She didn't want the same reaction that Esteban and her abuelo seemed to give her. "I don't know, see I pulled Gabe's name and I'm not sure what to get him. Since it's his day off I figured I'd follow him for a day," said Elena. It wouldn't be hard to do something as she heard her name being called. She turned and saw Naomi running toward her.

"Hey what are you doing today?" asked Naomi as Elena hesitated. She wasn't sure if telling Naomi she is spying for the secret Santa was a good idea for not. Or if spying was a bad idea. So instead, she called it research as she thought of what to tell Naomi.

"I'm going to go shopping for my family. Do you want to come with me?" she asked. Hopefully and maybe Naomi might give her an idea. Soon enough, Elena had left Naomi shopping for her mother. She seemed to take off relatively quick after going in a couple of different stalls with her. Maybe she got ideas for her mother after all.

Soon enough Elena was outside of the address on Gabe's application. It was a secondary address as the first was out of town quite a bit. He might be living with a relative in the city. She didn't knock but instead flew on the back of Skylar just outside an open window. Hopefully, this was where Gabe went. She should have asked earlier this morning.

Elena looked into the room where she saw a girl not much younger than her standing the middle of it standing on a stool with a woman working on the hem of the skirt. A young girl sat on the chair with a book and a woman comparing color swatches. Where was Gabe though?

"Does Gabe have a girlfriend?" said Skylar. She looked pretty with long dark hair to her elbows and a willowy frame. At this Elena only frowned, she never thought of that. As far as she knew Gabe is single. They had a good time in Cordoba together. They watched as the door opened and Gabe came in still dressed in his guard's uniform. A change of clothes in his hands.

"Gabe! You did come, look at what mamma is getting made for me. My quinceanera dress. You did get off for the ceremony right?" asked the girl in the middle of the room. He was seeing a girl about to turn 15?! No, she shook that thought from her head. Elena wasn't going to leave until she knew who she was.

"A month in advanced. I wouldn't miss my favorite cousin's 15 birthday for nothing, Josefina," he said grandly.

"I thought I'm your favorite cousin," said a younger girl with a book as Elena let out a sigh of relief for some reason. The girl is his cousin and so is the younger one. Well there went the idea of giving him a day off if he had forgotten. She only watched as she hoped Skylar wouldn't get caught. They were at the edge of the city though and the other houses were close but no one seemed to be home.

"It's arbitrary Veronica," he said as he looked up and down the older of the two. The dress looked pretty plain as it was just white. If she had to guess the fabric the older woman was choosing from would be the outer part. "You are going to wear a jacket with that right?" It didn't even look that revealing as Gabe made that comment.

"For the service yes and tia made me a tiara. I got my scepter. I just wish my birthday wasn't so close to the navidad. Otherwise I'd have it on my actual birthday rather than waiting a week."

"Speaking of the navidad, what do you want?" asked the younger girl, Veronica. "Mama wants to know so she can get any last minute gifts."

The woman choosing the fabric rolled her eyes. Clearly she was the aunt in his family and annoyed for giving that away. The pin ball in her mouth prevented her from talking.

"Not exactly, I helped deliver Senora Aguilar's baby two nights ago. Her husband is a woodcarver and he wants to know if you have last minute gifts ideas or something you would want." So a thankful gift? Either way, Elena felt like she got here at the right moment. They asked what he wanted for navidad and he has to answer.

"Hmm, I always wanted a carved owl to keep at my bedside table." Elena held back a giggle at this.

"Gabe! Be serious, sure wooden gifts aren't the greatest but it's a nice thought," said the younger girl as she finished her book.

"I don't have anything in mind for a wooden gift, sorry kiddo. If I had to ask for anything this navidad I'd like to get dad's sword fixed, the hilt is cracked and I'd like to use it sometime." Perfect! All she had to do was wait for him to leave and she could ask his aunt. Or even go to the first address and make a special visit. Maybe throw something else in there, she just had to find a way to get that sword.

"I can't believe you want a sword fixed," said Josefina comparing colors to the white underskirt. "I understand it's uncle Ricardo's but isn't there some kind of standards? I thought you'd want a new dress shirt, I'm sorry but yours is so old. Um, I don't know maybe good boots. Something useful, you're always hard to get stuff for." His aunt only seemed to be hiding a smile as they fixed the under dress up and adjusted the cloth.

Gabe pretended to look insulted as Elena could only agree with Josefina. He is hard to shop for. "No I am not."

The younger girl, Veronica, who only looked close to be Isabel's age spoke up. "He's hard to you Josefina because you're really girly. Remember abuela giving him a practice medical kit? He loved that. Then every year his mother gives him something artsy. Tia Alicia sends him underwear. Uncle Franco gave him sailing lessons, although there was the one year he sent a doll by mistake. Toy soldiers, remember that itty bitty toy bow? Think outside the box Josefina, you know assuming there is a box in there."

Now that was a direct insult to the younger girl as Elena looked at Skylar who only seemed to be holding in a laugh. She heard him mumble something about needing to use that line himself. Gabe stepped between the girls before a fight could break out. The two sisters looked at each other as they were going to start fighting. Elena couldn't help but laugh at the idea of his uncle sending him a doll by mistake. Then his tia sending him underwear as a gift.

"No fighting you two. This is navidad not who gives the better gifts but-"

"But who you spend time with," chorused both girls, clearly this was something Gabe had to talk to them about. The conversation only seemed to die down between the girls as Skylar flew up a little to look in himself. Conversation seemed to shift to between Gabe and Josefina. They seemed to be at least a little close as he sat down in a nearby chair watching all three woman work around him. He grabbed a book from the nearby table but Elena couldn't make out the title.

"Can I ask you something about your job?" asked Josefina as she looked at Gabe with interest. The hem of the dress just about done before Gabe could even answer, she went on to ask him. "What are they like? The princesses? Are they nice?" Her sister perked up at this. Even his aunt sounded interested in his opinion on her. Elena flushed as she probably should be leaving right now formulating some kind of idea. Curiosity kept her from leaving right away.

"Well, Isabel reminds me of a little troll from those stories dad used to tell me. Stomps around and likes to demand things. Elena likes to stuff her face at dinner and is actually really rude. Both are quite hairy," said Gabe as Elena held back a laugh. Both of the girls looked shocked at the idea. Skylar laughed a little as Elena tried to get him to quiet down.

"Gabe be serious!"

Gabe laughed before looking back at them. "Fine, you should have seen your faces though. I like them, Isabel reminds me of cousin Martina, the one that is a doctor now. She's really intelligent and creative. A bit like you Veronica. Elena's resourceful and brave. Anyway, I heard someone needed a babysitter tonight while I'm off."

"I'm 8, I don't need a babysitter," protested Veronica.

"I'm turning 15 and I'm a grown woman that doesn't need a babysitter," protested Josefina. Both girls crossed their arms as they gave their mother and Gabe a cross look. Even Elena had to admit, having Gabe watch over Josefina seemed like a bit much. She was watching herself and Isabel at that age.

"What? That hurt, I cry a little on the inside," he said clutching his chest before a sly look crossed his face. "Too bad neither of you really need a babysitter, I mean I was going to go get tacos, stop and look at the vendors, start making some Navidad decorations, maybe stop at the library…."

That didn't seem like something Gabe would do, but that seemed to catch their attention. He was going to be at the trading market and library. So that was good, she could get around with being caught right away. Elena could go get his dads sword refurbished. Well, enough, so that it still looked like the original.

"I'm going, I'm only 8, I can't be left alone at home. The library is calling for me," said a now perked up Veronica as she looked interested in leaving for the day. She wiggled a little in her seat as she must have been the reader.

"I want to stop by auntie's booth at the market."

"I thought you were a grown woman that said she didn't anyone to help her. And here I thought it was free food. Both of you should both get dressed." Gabe gave them both a you better hurry look. Both girls ran down the hall to get ready.

Both girls raced off with the promise of food, books, and maybe an early Navidad present. Coming back and making Navidad decorations would end that day. The dress and fabric already chosen as it was getting folded. The seamstress and aunt Maya shared a look with each other as Elena debated on what to do. She knew she had to wait until Gabe had left.

The seamstress put the dress and fabric away. His aunt turned to him. Elena turned her head as she was sure that she could have got caught. "Impressive. Thank you for taking them out on your off day."

"It's fine aunt Maya. I like hanging out with them, it's like having sisters. You should have time now to wrap their Navidad presents and have some fun with uncle Diego."

"Oh you're such a good boy," said his aunt. Elena peered into the window again as she saw Gabe blush at the statement. Maya pinched his cheek as his face went red. Skylar started to laugh a little from underneath her.

He was going to start to stutter as he started to talk,"Maya…"

"I'm serious. I can dote on my nephew all I want. Ever since your father died you've really stepped up helping out with everything. You gave up your friends and made a lot of sacrifices for your family. I'm proud of you and I'm grateful that you're here to help us. Here let me pay for your tacos," she said walking to do the door to get some money. Elena felt sympathy for him as she could relate to losing her father. The fact that Gabe gave up a lot seemed noble and showed a lot about his character.

"No, I have money now and I should be paying you for letting me stay here." The look on his aunts face said that he shouldn't be talking about that. Before she could say anything, there was yelling from somewhere in the house.

"Come on Gabe!" shouted the voices of his cousins.

"I'll see you at dinner," he said darting out before he could accept any money.

His aunt only looked annoyed as he disappeared looking for his cousins. She dismissed the maid to do the cleaning up herself. Elena strained to see her mutter under her breath. "I swear; I will pay for something of his." As soon as they were gone, Elena got Skylar to drop her down. She had a gift in mind as she spied on him. Something that he'll really like.

"Thanks Skylar."

"Not a problem princessa. I'll wait for you," he said as Elena knocked on the door. She thanked Skylar as she rocked a bit on her feet. The face of his aunt appeared in the door way before-

"Oh my stars," she said shutting the door on Elena. Then it opened before Elena was invited inside for hot chocolate and navidad deserts.

* * *

"What are you working on Naomi?" asked Elena as she spotted her blond friend sitting in the library the next day. Elena had successfully got her present for Gabe ready. All she had to do was get it wrapped. Her books all packed up as she was working on school work. Since she was done, she had been doodling in the corners of the paper.

"I'm making Jorge Carson a certificate for completing my sailing course for his dad this Navidad. He asked for proof," said the blond rolling her eyes at the gift idea. It was the thought that counts, right? She started doodling some designs on the corners of the paper. Elena pulled a chair away out and sat down next to her. "And I just finished my homework, so what kind of plans do we have?"

"A meeting with Dona Paloma about trading with Andalasia," said Elena rolling her eyes as Luisa came in. The meeting was just about to start as Naomi grabbed her school bag. She was coming to gather them for sure.

A guard came into the room holding a present in his hands before as Luisa joined them. She recognized Pablo as he handed her a wrapped gift. "Princess Elena, this was found and it was screened for anything dangerous. The tag on it says it's for you."

"Thanks Pablo," she said as he saluted and walked away.

"Well open it," demanded Naomi as she looked at the sloppily wrapped gift. Whatever was inside had to small. They should be heading to the grand council meeting but that was forgotten by both teens as they eyed the gift.

"Mija's we have a meeting with Dona," said Luisa her eyebrows raising but didn't protest her opening it. Truth be told, Luisa was just as curious as the girls. As Elena pulled back the wrapping she wondered what it was. It wasn't like there was much left of the packing. Rummaging around in it, Elena felt her hand come in contact with metal. Curious, she pulled out a necklace. "Oh Elena that's beautiful."

Oh, it was really was pretty, she thought looking over it. Elena held it up to the window where the sunlight hit it just right. The necklace was in the shape of a gold jaquin holding a red gemstone with its paw. Luisa took the necklace and attached it around her neck before smiling at her granddaughter.

"There's no name or even a note that says who it is from," said Luisa picking up the wrapping paper.

"Not only that but it looks really expensive," said Naomi studying the metal. "This isn't something my family could afford."

Elena touched the necklace before looking down at it. The stone looked like it was a real ruby as it glittered. "We can ask around and see who gave it to me. I'd like to thank whoever it was, it's really pretty."

At this they walked down to the grand council room as Elena thought of who might have given it to her. It couldn't have been Naomi, her abuela, or Isabel. Isabel said that she was making something for her, handmade. Naomi would have told her as would her grandparents. It could have been Esteban or Mateo or Gabe. The chances that it was any of them was slim to none she thought. Gabe wouldn't have had any time to leave and buy her a present. Esteban usually gave her something practical and Mateo even told her that he had something magical up his sleeve for her. So who could have given it to her? It couldn't have been her secret Santa's gift already could it?

"Where have you three been?" asked Esteban sharply as they walked into the room.

"Someone gave Elena a really nice and really expensive gift," said Naomi as they gathered in the grand council room, sitting down.

"Let me see," said Dona as Francisco only looked at the gift a bit startled. Who would have given Elena a present this early? Dona looking at the jewel sitting on her neckline.

Elena stepped closer to Dona, she was in charge of all trading, she would know exactly what came and left Avalor. If it was from a foreign land, Dona Paloma would know. Gently, Elena only took the necklace off and handed it to Dona who grasped on the gold chain.

"Who gave her this?" asked Dona as she just eyed it up and down for a moment. Everyone else only shrugged at who exactly it came from. The had ruled out her family because they would have already come forward about it. It wasn't much of a surprise anymore.

"We don't know," said Elena already missing the chain on her skin. The 17-year-old only looked at the necklace unsure what to think. Dona only studied it muttering under her breath as she picked up her magnifying glass. Elena only looked at it wondering who would even have the money to give it to her. Naomi pointed out that it looked expensive…

"It's from Avalor and it's real ruby and real gold. Unless someone has family in the mining business they have a lot of money. This could easily feed a small family," said Dona looking longingly at the gift. Elena wondered who would have that much money to give her such a gift. It could easily feed a small family?! Whoever gave it to her would have to be rich.

"I'll give it back if it means money for someone," she said wholehearted as Dona rolled her eyes. A gift was a gift and nobody would take it back.

Dona only studied it on her neck as it reflected off of the sunlight. "I recognize the craftsman work. It's from a vendor in the marketplace at the Via Mercado, which one I'm not sure," said Dona as she put a finger on her chin. Several popped into mind: Nico Cruz-Menendez, América Reyes, Dolores Fererra-Montoya, Pedro Cortes, Sean Higgins…

"A guard gave it to you," gasped Dona when realization dawn on her. Since being put in charge of all trade agreements, she had files on all of the traders with their information. "The some of the most prominent craftsmen in Via Mercado all have sons that were old enough to apply. I know Sean Higgins has a son that works here."

"Higgins?" said Lusia, Naomi, and Elena all at once. Elena thought of the short red haired man as she touched the necklace. Could Higgins have really given him the necklace as she toyed with the chain for a moment. It wasn't that Higgins was a bad person he seemed like a nice man. He liked to work with Esteban the most though. Although that would be a good way to keep her from even guessing him.

The others looked skeptical as she turned and looked at the other girls. Naomi was shaking her head as Isabel only blanched. Luisa only looked at the necklace as Dona pictured the others in her mind of who it might be. "There are two others, senora America Reyes and senora Dolores Fererra-Montoya. They both kept their maiden names, so you would have to go through each file-"

"It wouldn't really help," said Naomi after a moment. "Even if we did find their sons, anyone could have gone to either woman and buy it from her. The most we would figure out is their sons and ask if someone else from the palace saw their parents."

Good point, thought Elena, as she looked downcast at the necklace. Whoever gave it to her did a good job at hiding who he was. Or she, thought Elena, anyone could have given this to her. She looked at the metal liking the mystery of who gave it to her. Even if it was Higgins she liked the thought and effort to give it to her. Who was important as she found herself fantasizing that it was some mysterious stranger. Or it could just be someone she knew as she looked at everyone in the grand council room.

"We can launch a full investigation," said Esteban. "I would also like to know who could afford such a gift." She only rolled her eyes as she wondered herself who could have given her it. Then why all of a sudden Esteban was so invested. Then again he always liked to play detective. "At least get our royal wizard to see if it's not cursed."

At this Elena only gaped that someone would try to curse her. Who and why as she touched the silhouette. After about 20 minutes Mateo showed up as he looked confused. He was told to check if an item was cursed but he didn't see something that would be cursed.

"It's her necklace Mateo," said Francisco helpfully. "Someone gave Elena a really nice and expensive gift. It could be cursed to harm her."

Elena rolled her eyes. "I'm telling you it's not cursed." She took the necklace off as Mateo scanned it over cautious about it. Mateo only looked surprised at her attitude before taking it from her hand. It wasn't a big deal to get a secret present but they were just playing it safe. Elena watched as Mateo did a spell on it. He wondered who gave it to her as he looked at the stone. It's really pretty and matched her.

"Nothing is coming up. It's just metal and stone and I couldn't tell you who was holding it last either. Especially since everyone else was touching it."

"Well if nothing is wrong with it, then we don't have to worry about who got it for me," said Elena starting to get annoyed. It was just a gift; it wasn't like someone was proposing to her. Although, she was dying to know herself. Everyone was interested in the case despite Esteban trying to call everything to order. Then the meeting went on as Elena thought of it some more. It wasn't very healthy to be thinking of one thing so much. Besides the Navidad was only in two days. What could they possibly find out in two days? She shook her head before turning back to the meeting. Maybe the person that gave it to her would come forward on the Navidad. That would be exciting!

Elena felt her herself look out the window and then at the door. She could make out two guards talking about something. It was Gabe and Hector out there. She wondered what they could possibly be talking about. Elena then looked at Dona talking about some trade with countries to the north of them. Yada, yada, she thought until it became a little interesting then back to boring.

* * *

Quickly enough the navidad was upon them. It had been two days since she got her mystery gift and she wanted to question everyone. Between the four of them they were going to celebrate with their secret santa's the day before as they gathered in the same place as before. All four looked at one another.

"Okay I'll go first," said Gabe rolling his eyes that nobody else wanted to. He kept a careful eye on Isabel who perched on the slim arm chair. She was watching as she played with a gift she got from her abuelos. He got up and pulled the long and tall box from the back of the tree. He saw everyone look at it with wide eyes and Naomi's jaw drop a little. "I pulled out Mateo's name."

Mateo looked at Gabe with a shocked look. What could that possibly be? It was just as long as his tamborita. Eager he pulled back the wrapping. Until he saw a long wooden box with his name written in big letters across it. Little symbols on the corners such as the sun and moon. This was really neat.

"It's a case for your tamborita," said Gabe as he found time to work on it. "I figured you'd want some place to store it. Or you could use it to store some of your magic stuff." He was proud of that, as he told Francisco what his gift was in advanced and let him talk to the royal carpenter. All he had to really do was paint it. Not even paint it, he stained it and wrote Mateo's name in his best handwriting with black paint. He added a few designs thankful that he had gotten his mother's artistic skills.

"That's a really neat idea, thanks Gabe," said Mateo as he looked over it. It was really cool as he didn't really have a place to put it in the middle of the night. Plus, he could just leave it open and make a grab if he really needed it. Awkwardly, they gave each other a side hug before pulling apart. "Well, I got Naomi." He got up and picked up a small bag before laying it in front of her. "I think you'll really like it."

Eagerly, Naomi pulled out her gift only to find a vile of some kind of golden liquid in it. A little confused looked over at Mateo for an explanation. There was a note on the side describing what it did and how much to take with warnings and everything.

"It's a potion called Felix Felicis. It's a liquid luck. When you take it, you'll be lucky with whatever you're trying." At hearing this Naomi broke out into a huge grin before putting it back into the bag and throwing her arms around him.

"I love having a magical friend!" she said as she squeezed him. At this Mateo blushed a bright red as he patted her back. He wasn't afraid to admit that he liked it when Naomi hugged him. It was kind of nice. Pulling away Naomi regained her composure as she straightened her skirt. "Alright, I got Elena to give a gift to. I hope you like it."

Elena opened the box that Naomi had given her. Inside the box lay homemade chocolate and a note on the inside of the chocolate box. A coupon for a free sailing lesson. So they could have an excuse to go out anytime to the sea. At this Elena smiled as she looked at her friend. "Thanks Naomi," she said she hugged her friend the blond. Then she turned and looked at Gabe. She handed her present to him, confident that she would like it. "I guess you can tell that I got you by now. So here you go!"

At this Gabe only looked down at the box wondering what was in it. Ripping the paper away he opened it to have his mouth drop open and eyes wide. He looked like he was going to stammer as his eyes light up. "How? This is my dad's sword all fixed and nice."

"I heard a whisper," she said as he pulled her in for a hug looking at it in awe.

All of them looked at their gifts as Mateo put his tamborita into the box. It fit perfectly and Gabe swung his dads sword around happy to be using it. Elena offered pieces of chocolate to Naomi and Isabel. "I have to get home to celebrate with mom and dad," said Naomi after a while. "I'm going to store this somewhere I won't forget." Elena laughed at the gleam in her friend's eye. Naomi was going to have to use that wisely.

"We'll go together," said Mateo as he had to go find his mother too.

"I'll walk you out," said Elena as Gabe nodded that he would be close by. He wanted to ask Mateo more about that potion. The four friends walked out to a carriage that already had Higgins sitting waiting to drive them home. Wow, thought Elena, at least Gabe wouldn't be driving them. She had a question she wanted to ask him. Gabe waved to Higgins as did the others.

"See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

"Have fun with your family!"

After the carriage was gone Gabe and Elena turned to go back into the castle. It had been a long day and it still irked Elena that she didn't know who gave her the necklace she wore. That is until Gabe turned to her. He looked like he was struggling to say something. They were back in the castle by now. Elena remembered what she wanted to ask him earlier. She had talked to all of her family and most of her friends. The only person left was Gabe. She never got a chance to ask him if he knew who gave her the gift.

Gabe looked over at Elena as he saw that she hadn't taken that necklace off. Elena touched the chain as she pulled before letting go. Both were quiet as he struggled for the best way to tell her without sounding like an idiot.

"Gabe, I've been meaning to ask, would you know who would have gave this to me?" she asked as they made the way into the palace. She had turned around as Gabe watched her step for her.

Her dark eyes meet his as he thought of the best way to say it. "Alright, I'm going to outright say this," said Gabe as they both stopped. She looked up at him with a small smile that made him want to impress her. He was struggling to say something and Elena curious. "Elena the necklace was from me," admitted Gabe as he took a breath. "Well, not from me exactly. My mother is a vendor at the trading market and she specializes in art. She wanted to give you something from my family for hiring me. I was supposed to give to you tomorrow and wrapped better."

Oh, oh, that would explain why it looked familiar to Dona as she looked at the gift. His mother sold in the market Dona worked with all of the others eventually. That also explained why its really pretty. It was like a girl giving another girl a gift. She had to admit that his mother is really good at her job. Then the mystery around it had intrigued her for the last day. It was nice to know where it came from.

"I guess I'll write to your mother and thank her for the gift," she said taking a breath as they stood next to each other. Elena turned to head to her bedroom. Gabe looked at the ground as Elena didn't know what to say after that. A tiny part of her wanted it to be straight from him but shook that feeling off. "So I guess, oh, mistletoe."

She said that so offhandedly that Elena looked up to be sure. Then Gabe snapped his head up to see the green plant above their heads. Gabe found himself blushing as he looked at it for a moment. He wasn't that much taller than her as she just shrugged, why not? She stood on her toes as Elena kissed him on the chee- Oh, Gabe turned too soon as she found her lips on his. Wow, that actually felt good. Surprised, one arm went up his shoulder. Neither took any notice to what was going on around them.

"Good night," said Elena as she turned to go to her room.


End file.
